Anemone's Mess, Dominic's Trouble
by Shinku-Twilight
Summary: Trying to wake Anemone up is bad. When her room's a mess, it's even worse.


I wrote this after a week of living on soda and trail mix, so that would explain if it is odd. I'm too tired to tell if it's any good or not.

* * *

Light footsteps echoed down the hall. They passed door after door, until they reached their destination. Stopping, the man barely out of boyhood straightened his uniform. He coughed and leaned his ear on the door, listening for any sound of movement. He couldn't hear anything and rapped his knuckles on the door. After no response, he knocked harder.

"Anemone? Are you up?" Dominic called through the door. He knocked again. "Anemone, I'm coming in, okay?" He waited a few seconds. Still hearing nothing from within, he opened the door and stepped inside.

_Squish._

Dominic looked down at his feet. "Gulliver…" He glared at the fat little blob of an animal. "If I step in one more of your messes, I swear I'm going to throw you out the window." Gulliver turned and ran, diving into one of the piles of clothes in the room and scattering dirty laundry. Dominic looked over towards the bed centered in the middle of the room. A lump lay in the bed, covered by a blanket. As he got closer, Dominic could see pink hair sticking out from under the blanket.

"Anemone, it's time to get up. You have something important today." Dominic reached down and shook the blanket. A groan came from it. "It's morning, Anemone, so wake up!" He grabbed handfuls of the blanket and pulled it off the bed. "Anemo-" Dominic's eyes widened and he turned quickly on his heels, facing away from the bed. A drop of blood fell to the floor and he grabbed his nose to keep more from falling.

Anemone slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Dominic? What are you doing?" She slipped off her bed and walked over to him. "Why aren't you answering me?" She tugged on the back of his jacket.

"Anemo_ne…_" Dominic squeaked. He coughed and tried again. "Anemone, you don't have any c-clothes on." Anemone looked down at herself.

"Well, all of my clothes are dirty." She tugged on his jacket again. "Dominic, give me something to wear." Dominic unzipped his jacket and let it fall into her hands.

"Now put that on." Once he heard the familiar zip of his jacket, he finally turned around. "Good thing I wore a shirt under that." Silently, he thanked every god that was out there for letting him see Anemone and not having her try to kill him.

Anemone looked down at the jacket. It ended mid-thigh on her and its sleeves went past her hands. "It's too big." She complained, lifting her arms, and in turn, lifting the end of the jacket.

"D-don't do that!" Dominic grabbed her arms and forced them down. She glared at him, but didn't lift her arms again. "Let's get some of your clothes washed, so you have something to wear outside your room."

Anemone grinned mischievously. "I don't know, maybe I should wear this to go see Dewey." She glanced at Dominic's horrified face. "Wouldn't he love to find out that I like to wear your clothes?"

"Let's not." Dominic quickly grabbed a pile of the clothes and headed for the washer hidden in the wall of the room. He shoved the clothes in and turned to Anemone. "You do know how to start a washing machine, right?"

"You put soap in it and hit the button. I've watched you do it a thousand times." She reached next to the machine and grabbed the box of soap.

"Good. You do that, and I'll start cleaning up all the trash." Dominic looked at the candy wrappers spread across the floor. He reached down and started to clean up. After a few minutes he looked up at Anemone. "Do you ever pick up after yourself?" He asked.

"Why would I need to? You always clean up for me."

Dominic sighed. "Come here." He waved for her to come over. She sat down next to him. "Today you get to help clean."

"I don't see why I should have to, since you're already cleaning." Anemone complained, but started to pick up the trash. They worked silently side by side.

…

After a few hours, the floor was clean and most of the clothes had been washed. Anemone grabbed a dress and Dominic turned around so she could change. Once she had changed he turned to face her.

"Dominic, thank you for cleaning my room." Anemone gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Even if you did make me help you." She handed his jacket back to him and he took it, his face bright red. "But what did you need to tell me when you woke me up?"

"Oh, just that we have to be at a meeting that starts…" Dominic glanced at his watched and gasped. "That started an hour ago." He grabbed Anemone's hand and turned to the door. "We have to hurry!"

They ran down the hall towards the room where the meeting was taking place, forgetting to let go of each others' hand. Gulliver poked his head out of one of the clean clothes piles and watched until they turned a corner.


End file.
